Midnight
by Little Ordinary Very Exciting
Summary: Alternate Universe - Midnight is Sydney's daughter. One day, she meets Jarod and falls in love. After that, she knows she has to save him!


Midnight by Little Ordinary Very Exciting

Disclaimer: I write only for the enjoyment of writing and not for money. The characters you recognise do not belong to me; the TV show doesn't belong to me. Only the original character, Midnight, is my own.

* * *

"Dad, can I meet someone new? I do not like The Centre. It's boring." Midnight is always griping about The Centre, but she has a right to.

"Later. I have to do my job," Sydney said calmly.

"Go do something. I am biz right now. I have to see Jarod," Sydney said while walking to the elevator.

"Can I meet Jarod at least?" Midnight pleaded.

"Okay, but be nice," Sydney said.

**I have hazel eyes and black hair. I have a slight tan and I am wearing a dark red t-shirt, black jacket, black pants and boots.**

**When I saw Jarod, I was surprised - he was cute - but I could not tell him that, so I walked around him and then walked up to my Dad.**

"Jarod, this is my daughter. Her name is Midnight. She wanted to meet you. You will see her a lot so you to should make friends," Sydney said happily.

Midnight took her phone out of her pocket and turned on the radio and put the earphones in her ears, then she looked at Jarod and then she walked away but before she walked away she winked at Jarod.

"What was that, Sydney?" Jarod said.

"I think she likes you more than a friend," Sydney explained.

"My heart is racing, Sydney. Why is that? "Jarod said.

"You must like her too, Jarod," Sydney said happily.

"You are the one because she never smiles but when she saw you she did," Sydney said with joy.

* * *

5 WEEKS LATER

**The party at college started and Sydney brought Jarod so I was happy. I was late but I was wearing a black dress and black boots. I came in and everyone was looking at me I was so beautiful then Sydney pushed Jarod to make him dance with me so I walked around him and smiled. At that time, Sydney went home. I go to the same college Miss Parker goes to.**

"Can I dance with you, Midnight?" Jarod asked.

"You can dance with me," she answered.

Then the music played and we danced.

**He is not bad at dancing although he lives in a cage. After the dance, Jarod let go of my hand and walked to Sydney, then I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, then gave him my second phone. I said to him...**

"Here is my phone. I have my other phone number on it so call me," Midnight whispered, then she kissed him on the lips. Then she walked to the bar and got a beer.

**All the guys walked up to me and said "Come on, give me a kiss too, babe", then Jarod came and kissed me. "Keep away from my girlfriend," he said, clutching my arm, then he pulled me out of the crowd. "There. Now you are safe, and I will call you," he said to me.**

"**What was that. I didn't need help, I was having fun," I said.**

**Then I walked to the toilet and got changed. I changed out of my dance clothes into a black tank top and pants then I went out there and had a beer.**

Jarod saw Midnight; she was wearing all black.

Miss Parker said, "She is annoying, isn't she? Why don't you dance with me?"

"No thanks. I have to stop her for her dad," Jarod said.

**I had five beers before Jarod stopped me from having my sixth beer. "That is a enough. Let's go home," Jarod said. Then he took me to my car and drove me home and went inside and put me in my bed because I fell asleep. Then Sydney came in and took Jarod to The Centre because he had no reason to run away.**

**

* * *

**

2 MONTHS LATER

**When I went back to The Centre I was like I worked there. Miss Parker saw me and wanted to make me angry so she kissed Jarod in front of me, but I just walked passed to my dad and then I went passed him too and I went to Mr Parker. "Mr Parker, I am here to work," I said.**

"**Okay. You do what your dad does, now go to work," he said.**

**I went to work and I worked with all the twins, then I went to lunch and I saw Jarod. I asked for my phone. When he gave it back, I put it on the floor and crushed it with my foot, then walked away to a man then I walked away.**

**So Jarod watched me go home in my new car.**

_**What did I do? She is different now**_**, Jarod said in his head.**

**The next day I went to work and Miss Parker was watching me do my job. I had to experiment on two twins but I said "No, I will not do it," so I walked out to my dad. Sydney was with Jarod. I walked in and slapped my dad. "How could you take this job? I am a shamed of you. I looked up to you!" I screamed, then I walked down the stairs and stood in front of Jarod. I would not let my dad do the same thing to Jarod!**

**A moment later, the guards came and tried to take me away so I killed them all, snapping their necks. After that, they came with guns and threatened to shoot me if I did not stand down, but I still did not stand down.**

**I got my gun out of my pocket and shot them, then I grabbed Jarod's arm and ran to my car.**

**I pulled him in and drove away.**

"**What is this about?" Jarod said.**

"**Well your simulations are being used for The Centre's purposes," I said in a rush, "not to do good."**

* * *

ABOUT ME

I'm a 15-year-old girl in high school. I live in the city. My favourite stories are a mix of love story, mystery and action/adventure. Some of my favourite shows are The Pretender, Doctor Who, Ben 10, X-Men and Stoked. I like listening to popular music on the radio and doing my own thing. I don't like bossy people or mean people like bullies.

I would be awesome-happy for you to read my story and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
